TyZula I'll Bring You Back
by musi56
Summary: Azula is on the edge of her madness ,will Ty Lee help her recover?TyZula


TyZula I'll Bring You Back chapter 1

The room was filled with silence for the first time since she got was different about her doctors said that she could not be helped,too much damage has already been done to her once very clear and calm mind.A few days ago if you passed this very corridor the only thing you could hear were her wild screams of agony and mumbling to herself about some nonsense that none she could not be the once great girl,almost to become firelord was indeed in herself.  
Her whole body was screaming and all she could feel was terrible ..It was running thru her mind like a broken record,all the bad was never loved,she could never had became a once great powerful princess to a complete stranger to this dust.

It was late and the only thing that could be seen or heard was the sound of the crickets and the slight light of the stars on the pure black there was someone else who was interrupting the piece of the night.A dark figure was silently walking thru the hall trying her best not to be seen or even at her best attempt at not being spotted it was hard to make her way in the only took her one wrong step and she slipped and fell down hitting her head on the floor."Auch!"She rubbed her head in shock and pain.  
The girl could not believe she just fell down even if it was was not an she was a warrior,an acrobat with amazing skills in stealth and she just fell down.A light turned on in the end of the hall and the small girl's grey eyes didn't want her fellow warriors to know that she was leaving. Before she could stand up and make a run for it she had already been stopped."Ty Lee...?" "Drats." The girl cursed turned around to see her friend in an ordinary pair of white pants and a white t shirt,she wasn't wearing her usual makeup,her brown hair was messy and her light blue eyes looked tired.  
It took her a wild guess but apparently she just woke Suki up."S...Suki hey,um,I was just going to get a glass of milk?"Ty Lee smiled sheepishly and Suki raised a brow inspecting her girl was dressed up in one of her Kyoshi suits but with no brown haired girl was also holding a bag with was apparent that she was going somewhere and Suki was curious to know where."Ty Lee,did you seriously needed to get dressed and packed for a glass of milk?Now tell me where are you off to?" The girls eyes quickly began wondering around and you could see that she became quite nervous.I can't tell her where i'm would kill me!Well not kill me but she probably wouldn't let me go."Um...I'm going to see my family." The girl mumbled stared her for a good minute or two before smiling at the former acrobat."Well you do work hard around here I suppose I can let you off for a week." Ty Lee couldn't believe that the young worrior just believed what she was a very bad liar and people could always tell when she wasn't telling the truth."Thank Suki!" She jumped at the girl and gave her a tight hug."You're welcome just take care of yourself Ty." Suki smiled warmly."I will,thank you!" Ty Lee turned for the door."And Ty..." The girl frooze before she on to her?"Next time tell me when you're planning to take a vacation."The girl smirked and the young Kyoshi warriors soul just fell at ease now."I will, thank you."  
The girl ran out of the house hurring to the seaside where she had a boat waiting for felt bad about fooling Suki but telling her where she was going and to whom she was going was out of the was thinking about doing this for quite some time actually and she felt bad about not doing it since the accident at the Boiling Rock the former acrobat felt as if she was responsible for Azula's downfall,for her betrayed her and she was almost sure that the former princess would never forgive was hard enough to look her in those hateful eyes when the accident happend let alone to try and reason with Lee knew well that once the princess made up her mind it was hard to change anything about Kyoshi warrior only hoped that Azula still had a part of her left that is human,a part that is forgiving and a part that will atleast talk to her,look at pained her that she waited this long because now there was a possibility that it was too late for her dear princess.

The room was painted white,the floor was also white and was a small desk in the corner of the room which was in a dull shade of only color that was "cheerful" in someway was the light blue color of the sky that could be seen from a small window on the in all the room could be described as dull and very door of the room opened and a young man entered with long dark hair tied in a was dressed quite formal and the thing that gave away his identity to the girl sitting in the corner of the room were his bright yellow eyes and burned skinn over his left eye.  
The girl did look at him when he entered but quickly lowered her head to it's previous position and continued to mumble something to herself."Azula I came to see how you were doing." The young man said ,the sound of his voice full of pity. "..." The girl didn't even look at approached closer to her."You know Azula the reason why I transfered you here from that ...that prison..." The dark haired boy could barely pronaunce knew how his sister had it bad in was awfull and no matter what Azula did to him he didn't want to watch the once sane and strong princess fall apart like didn't have proper care there like here but still he couldn't see any wanted Azula to get better one day."I heard you stopped screaming..." "Hahaha." The girl gave out a hysterical laugh but still didn't look at him."Oh,Zuzu,you don't want to help me you want to kill me." The boy looked her with wide did he want to kill her?If he wanted that he would've had let her rot in prison with their father,the former firelord."No,Azula I want to see you get better." The girl finally looked up ,her once sharp yellow eyes which burned with passion were now paler and fire she once had was long gone."Liar, took away everything from me!Everything!"The former princesses words were short yet hurtful.  
She wanted to say more to him but she couldn' she wanted to say was in her head but she simply couldn't pronaunce the words.  
It was too tiring."You took away my friends,my land,my crown,my soul,my firebending,my identity!Rot in this new pitful world you've created with that foolish avatar, you bastard!" She was screaming in herself."Everything...everything..." She kept repeating and Zuko could only look at her in sighed and went for the door."Say hi to mommy for me." The girl said with a somewhat cheerful voice before bursting into hysterical laughter."I'll come again in a week." He said before leaving.

Ty Lee took a deep breath and smiled happily."Home sweet home." She walked down the boat and slowly made her way to her honestly didn't know where Azula last she heard of her was that she was thrown into the palace prison but she had to make she did anything she would go take a short visit to her dear childhood grey eyed girl knew that Mai would welcome her with open arms but she wasn't sure if she would approve her going to see Azula,however she was her only hope to find out where the former princess was staying.  
A good year had passed since the war ended and Ty Lee could only hope that Azula was still alive.  
...

"Zuko I told you not to worry so much about 're beginning to annoy me here." Mai said in a rather dry voice but her future husband was hardly listening to was walking up and down the room with his arms raised in the air."Yeah but I can't see her suffer like this,it's pathetic!She doesn't deserve this." His tone was harsh."She brought this upon herself Zuko." Mai replied in a cold tone and the dark haired boy only looked at her with anger in his eyes."Mai this isn't her fault,well half of it is but she was corrupted by our father!If I wasn't banished I would probably turn out the same way!"The prince protested while his girlfriend only sighed in frustration."Maybe you're right,but what can you do?You already did everything that could be transfered her from that horrible prison into a high class health facility and the doctors are doing all they can for her." She tryed to reason with him althou it seemd impossible."But it isn't enough,is it?You should have seen her Mai she looked pathetic.I hate to say it but it breaks my heart looking at her like she is my sister and I do strongly believe that with the right approach she could get well...maybe change even." The last words were said in almost a whisper and Mai looked at her boyfriend with hated to see Zuko suffer like this but it seemd almost impossible for him to just cool off and stay happy for was always a problem that needed to be stood up from the chair she was sitting oh so comfortably in and approached the dark haired boy bringing him in a tight embrace."It will be okay."She said in a warm tone,trying to cheer him up a bit."I hope you're right...I just don't know what to do anymore." Zuko looked down feeling hopeless."I know what will cheer you up."The pale girl pulled away from him a bit and gently turned his head to face her."Whatever could that be?" The boy joked for the first time that as their lips began to touch and they were about to kiss someone knocked on the growled in frustration."What is it!" Mai only sighed and sat back on her comfortable chair.A guard opened the door and bowed slightly before saying."There's someone to see you firelord Zuko."Zuko's eyes widened a bit in surprise,He wasn't expecting anyone,he told his guards that he wanted to be left alone today,as he did everytime he went to visit his sister."A visitor?I told you not to let anyone in the palace unless it's not urgent." The boy protested."I know firelord Zuko but I was told that this is urgent." Zuko looked at Mai hoping that the girl would know who it was but she only gave him a confused look."Very well,i'll see this "visitor"." Some noise could be heard down the hall,two voices arguing and then a guard turned to the hall to see what happend and Zuko approached to the door to figure out who the intruder was but just when he peeked out of the door a girl with wide grey eyes and a bright smile popped out of nowhere."Zuko!"The firelord jumped back a little.  
He was not expecting this."T...Ty Lee?"He was a bit shocked,he hasn't seen the girl for a year and she decided to just come like this unannounced?  
"Ty Lee?" Mai mumbled when she heard her boyfriend say the stood up and approached the door to see if it was her friend herself and it really former acrobat was standing before their door smiling from ear to ear dressed in a kyoshi warrior suit except for her makeup."Ty Lee?" Mai said in disbelief."Mai!" The young Kyoshi warrior jumped on her friend and gave her a tight hug."I missed you!" Her voice was as cheerful as ever and as she would say, her aura was very pink at the took Mai a second before she hugged back and Ty queezed her even tighter."Ou...Ty Lee you'll crush my ribs ,let go!" "Sorry." The girl smiled sheepishly scratching her neck a turned to Zuko and smiled at him and he only returned her a puzzled look."What brings you here?"He finally snapped out of his confusion and asked."Well...I needed to talk to Mai but I guess I can talk to the both of we,um...sit down?" The girl asked her voice full of hope."Ofcourse Ty,come." Mai put her hand on the former acrobats back and led her in the room.5 minutes later and the three of them were sitting at the table together drinking tea."So,what did you need to talk about?"  
Zuko asked his gaze focusing on the younger girl."Well you see... I came here to correct a mistake I made a year ago." The two looked at the Kyoshi warrior in confusion before Mai finally decided to speak."A mistake?" Ty Lee frowned,her gaze focused on her warm cup of tee ,her voice unsecure.  
"Well...one year ago I dissappointed someone,left them ..." Tears started to form in the small girls grey eyes."Well I should have been there for that person before she fell apart completely." Her voice was shaky and didn't take Mai and Zuko much to figure out who their friend was talking about and they looked at each other in confusion."You want to see Azula?" Mai asked in a cold voice."Oh Mai!" Ty Lee dropped her cup of tea and began to sob uncontrollably before speaking."I just have to see her!I have to know if she's allright,I have to know where she is!" Zuko looked at the girl in discomfort and Mai's gaze was as cold as it could get."Why?Why do you care Ty,she let you rot in prison,she wanted to kill me...I can understand Zuko,she is his sister afterall but ...why you?" Ty Lee looked at her friend in disbelief,how could she ask a stupid question like that?Azula was her friend!She ment the world to her! "How can you ask me that!She's our friend!" Ty Lee protested.  
"Not mine she isn't." Mai mumbled in a dry tone."You never understood her the way I of you did!" The girl was screaming in rage now."Ty Lee." Zuko tryed to calm her down."It wasn't her fault you know,she was misled!Misled by that wacko father of hers and ...!" "Ty Lee." Zuko called a bit louder but the former acrobad didn't seem to listen."If you don't care I'll just go and help her on my own!" The girl continued to yell."TY LEE!" Zuko screamed at her and the young Kyoshi warrior just squirmed in fear and her attention was focused on the firelord for once.  
"Listen to me.I will tell you where she is.I'll take you see her personally." Ty Lee's eyes will do that?She expected more of a protest from his side."You...you will?" The firelord smiled warmly at her."Yes,I will.I know that my sister did some pretty horrible things in the past to all of ..." He looked at his future wife."I know that she tryed to kill Mai but I do believe that she was misled as you said before.  
She was confused and lost just as I was when I was trying to chase the avatar.I was as blind as she was..." He said his last words like he was disquisted by them."But my uncle,Mai,team Avatar,...They all helped me helped me learn what was right and what wasn'...Azula didn't have that could only hear our father and that led her to the wrong path.I believe that we can help her Ty Lee,she still has people who do care about her and I do believe that that's enough.I thought I was the only one but now I see that not only I still care for her but you aswell." Ty Lee watched Zuko in this really him?Was he really willing to help her to bring Azula back to her sanity?"Zuko you..." He smiled at her.  
"We'll do it together,even if Mai doesn't like the idea."He looked at his girlfriend who only turned her head away."But we need to hurry because she's slipping pretty fast."Ty Lee couldn't agree more.


End file.
